Victory Love
by Fallout96
Summary: Ash is battling in the Sinnoh League Championship! Will he win and will he figure out his feelings for a certain girl? Read to find out! I hope you like it! RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

Victory Love

Chapter 1

Semi-Finals

**Fallout96: This is my first fic that will include pokemon battles and the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Watch as Ash makes it to the top! I hope you like it!**

"No!" Paul yelled in defeat as he fell to his knees on the ground.

Pikachu ran towards Ash and tackled him with a hug.

"Pika, Pika!"

"I know, Buddy. We beat Paul!" Ash yelled while embracing his beloved Pikachu.

"And the winner of the preliminary round goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet!" The announcer yelled with the crowd's cheers not to far behind him. "Now he will move onto the semi-finals which are held tomorrow afternoon!" He announced while motioning for Ash to say something to the microphone.

'What do I say? What do I say?' Ash thought nervously as he grabbed the microphone.

"All I can say is that I'll be here tomorrow ready for the challenge! And I intend to win!" Ash yelled in the microphone while showing a thumbs up to the crowd. The crowd cheered wild for Ash and were indeed anticipating the match to come.

Ash walked out of the arena (with Pikachu at his side) and began to make the climb up the stairs to his room.

"Ash!" A voice from behind yelled.

Ash turned around to find himself in a very tight hug by a certain blue-hair, blue-eye coordinator.

"Dawn, I can see you are happy." He said while trying to breathe due to the strangling hug he was receiving.

Dawn looked up at Ash's face with excited eyes.

"How could I not? You beat that jerk Paul and your on your way to winning. I know you'll do it, Ash! I just know it!" She tightened her hug while saying so.

Several minutes had gone by with silence. Dawn was still enjoying the warmth of hugging Ash. Ash had a beet-red face from realizing how close Dawn and him were.

"Dawn? You can let go now." Dawn eyes went wide and she pulled away from Ash, with a face as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Ash! Just got carried away that's all." Her face was turned away from his.

Ash, being as dense as he was, believed her.

"That's okay, Dawn. Best friends always hug each other, especially after one is about to win the Sinnoh League!" He used his signature smile. "Anyway, I'm going to head up to my room. My pokemon and I need to rest up for the semi-finals tomorrow. See you in the morning!" He waved goodbye, while running with Pikachu up to there room.

Dawn waved back sadly. 'Yeah, best friends. Ash, I wish you knew that I want to be more than friends.' She slowly walked outside to enjoy the sunset disappearing over the horizon.

"Yes!" May jumped for joy.

Norman ran in the living room.

"What's with the excitement, May?"

May turned to Norman, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ash won the preliminary round! He'll be moving on to the semi-finals!" She squealed with happiness.

Norman smiled.

"That's great, May. I hope he makes it to the finals." May shot Norman a glare.

"What do you mean 'I hope'. Ash will make it and win the Sinnoh League!" Norman was taken aback from his daughter's outrage at his words. He knew he couldn't say anything else but agree with her.

"Your right, May. Ash will beat them all." He said while walking out the room.

May stared back at the television. Her heart beat fast when she saw the announcer hand Ash the microphone.

"All I can say is that I'll be here tomorrow ready for the challenge! And I intend to win!" The crowd cheered for Ash. May smiled at seeing this.

"You'll do it, Ash. I know it. I only wish I could be there." I thought came to May. 'Maybe I can be there. Probably not for the semi-finals, but for the final match.' Her eyes filled with the happiness of seeing Ash again. 'I'll be there for you, my Ash. Wait! What did I just say?' Her thoughts played with her as she walked into the kitchen to ask both her parents for permission.

Ash laid in his bed, not being able to sleep because of the excitement for tomorrow's match. He looked over to see Pikachu laying awake beside him.

"Were going to do it this time, Pikachu. Were going to win."

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu agreed with him.

"We've been training for a year now here in Sinnoh, and you and all my pokemon are ready, right?" He asked, putting his trust as always in his pokemon.

"Pika, Pika!" Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Buddy. I can always count on you guys!"

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Ash and Pikachu stared at the door. "Come in."

The door opened.

"Ash." Dawn said softly as she entered the room She blushed slightly at seeing Ash without a shirt on and she had to admit, he looked good.

"What is it, Dawn?"

Dawn sat down on the bed.

"I just want to say good luck tomorrow and that Brock and I are behind you one hundred percent!" She said with an uplifted spirit.

Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Dawn." He gave her a small and quick hug. Dawn blushed at the feel of Ash's bare chest against her. When it ended, she stood up and walked toward the door. "Good night, Ash." She opened the door and began to close it. "I love you." She whispered so low that Ash couldn't hear it. "Good night, Dawn." She closed the door and walked back to her room.

"Pika, Pika." Ash looked down at Pikachu.

"What do you mean?"

"Pika, Pika."

"No way. She was just being a friend." Ash reasoned with Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed and gave up hope on his dense trainer. They both laid down and closed their eyes. One thought kept coming into Ash's mind. 'I wish you were here, May. It would be nice just to see you.' He allowed sleep to take over and hoped that maybe his wish would come true.

The Next Morning...

May stood at the end of the harbor, waiting to board the ship.

'I can't believed they said yes!' May thought back to last night.

(Flashback)

"I know this is very sudden, but I really want to be there for him." May pleaded toward her parents.

Caroline and Norman stared at each other for several seconds and smiled. Caroline was the first to speak.

"Of course you can go, May. We know how much Ash means to you and will agree to it."

May jumped for joy.

"When you get there tell Ash that after he wins, he has a staying reservation here at the Petalburg Gym." May squealed with happiness at hearing Norman say this. She gave both of them a quick hug.

"I'll star packing and wake up early for the boat ride tomorrow!" She ran up to her room.

Norman turned to Caroline and smiled.

"Just like us when we were young."

(End of Flashback)

May entered her room on the ship and smiled when she saw a small television in the corner. "I'll be able to see Ash win the semi-finals now." She said with joy as she turned on the T.V.

(Afternoon)

"Are you all ready for the semi-final match!" The crowd cheered at the announcers words with excitement.

Ash walked out to the arena, ready for the match ahead. He could see the opposing trainer walking in the arena also.

"Now, this battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet (everyone cheered at hearing his name including Dawn and Brock) and Tyler Pulse of SunyShore! Each trainer will use six pokemon each and there will be no time limit. Trainers, are you ready?"

Both Ash and Tyler nodded.

"Than, let the match begin!"

Ash smiled.

"I choose you, Staraptor!" Staraptor appeared out of the pokeball.

"Star!"

Tyler grabbed a pokeball from his waist and threw it.

"Go, Camerupt!"

"Rupt!"

"Camerupt, use lava plume!"

"Rupt!" A surge of fire shot out of Camerupt's open hump, heading straight toward Staraptor.

"Staraptor! Dodge and use quick attack!" Staraptor easily dodged the attack and hit Camerupt hard with quick attack.

"Rupt!"

Tyler frowned.

"Camerupt, recover and use earth power!"

"Rupt!"

Dozens of giant boulders were sent out of the ground and launched toward Staraptor.

"Dodge and use aerial ace!" Ash yelled.

"Star!" Staraptor glided through the group of boulders and headed toward Camerupt.

"Camerupt use rock slide!"

"Rupt!" A single stack of rock slammed into Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled, trying to snap Staraptor out of his unconscious fall. Staraptor heard this and snapped out of it. "Now use double team!"

"Star!" A dozen Staraptors appeared in front of Camerupt.

"Camerupt, hit all of them with earth power!"

"Rupt!"

All the Staraptors disappeared as the hundreds of rocks hit them, but there was no sign of the real one.

"Where is he." Tyler said while looking all over the field for Staraptor.

Ash smiled.

"Now, Staraptor, use aerial ace!"

"Star!" Everyone looked up to see a diving Staraptor heading straight for Camerupt at blinding speed.

"Camerupt, dodge!" Tyler desperately yelled, but it was too late.

"Star!" Staraptor collided with Camerupt using aerial ace.

"Rupt!" Camerupt fell to the ground unconscious.

The reef raised a flag. "Camerupt is unable to battle! The first round goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered.

"Camerupt, return." Tyler said while putting Camerupt back in his pokeball. He quickly pulled out another pokeball.

"Go, Steelix!" Steelix popped out of the pokeball.

"Steel!"

'Oh, boy. This will be a tough one." Ash thought to himself while seeing the type disadvantage.

"Begin!" The reef yelled.

"Steelix, use dragonbreathe!"

"Steel!" A blast surged out of Steelix's mouth and was heading toward Staraptor.

"Staraptor, dodge!"

Staraptor flew out of the direction of the blast, but was hit at the tip of it's right wing.

"Star!" Staraptor yelled in pain.

"Staraptor are you okay?" Ash asked his pokemon with worry. Staraptor ignored the pain soon after hearing this. "Star!"

Ash smiled.

"Good, use aerial ace than take down!"

Staraptor flew up high, than dived at a high speed.

"Steelix, use iron tail!"

Steelix's tail glowed and aimed toward the incoming Staraptor, but just as the tail was about to hit, Staraptor streaked to the left. Steelix missed and was left in confusing.

"What's it doing?" Tyler asked himself.

Staraptor curved right and slammed into Steelix's side.

"Steel!" It yelled in pain.

Tyler growled.

"Steelix, use harden and than slam." He ordered.

Steelix's whole body glowed and slammed straight into Staraptor, sending it diving towards the ground.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled upon seeing his pokemon unconscious.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The second round goes to Tyler Pulse." The reef announced.

"Staraptor, return." Ash said sadly as he withdrew his pokemon. He held the pokeball close to his face. "You did great. Take a long rest." He put the ball to his waist and pulled out a second pokeball.

"Go, Torterra!"

"Tor!" Torterra yelled with excitement.

"Let the match continue!" The reef yelled.

"Torterra use earthquake!"

"Tor!" The ground started to shake wildly. Steelix was knocked off balance by it.

"Now, use wood hammer!"

"Tor!" Torterra charged straight toward Steelix and slammed right into him.

"Steel!"

"Use leaf storm!"

"Tor!" A thousand glowing leafs were launched straight at Steelix, all hitting their mark.

"Steel!" Steelix fell to the ground unconscious.

"Steelix!" Tyler yelled.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The third round goes to Ash Ketchum!" The reef announced while the crowd of people cheered loudly.

"Return, Steelix." Tyler returned Steelix back to his pokeball and threw out a third ball.

"Go, Metagross!"

"Meta!" Metagross yelled with a battle-ready tone.

"Let the match continue!"

"Metagross, use meteor mash!"

"Meta!" Metagross glowed bright yellow and charged toward Torterra.

"Torterra, use harden and charge with wood hammer!" Torterra glowed with the hardening of it's body and charged toward Metagross.

"Tor!" Soon, they both collided in a flash of bright light.

"Meta/Tor!" They yelled in unison.

"Torterra!" Ash yelled as he could see nothing but smoke in the middle of the arena.

When the smoke finally cleared, both Torterra and Metagross were unconscious on the ground.

"Torterra and Metagross are unable to battle! The fourth round is a tie!"

"Return, Torterra/Metagross!" The trainers sadly recalled their pokemon.

"Go, Infernape!" Ash yelled while throwing the pokeball.

"Nape!"

"Go, Abomasnow!"

"Snow!" Abomasnow yelled while taking the field.

'Why would he choose an ice type against a fire type?' Ash thought to himself.

"Let the match continue!"

"Abomasnow, use sheer cold!"

"Snow!" The air around the arena suddenly became decreasingly low.

"Infernape, charge overheat to warm up the air. Than attack with flame wheel!"

"Nape!" The sudden increase in air temperature caused steam to form, blinding Abomasnow's vision. Suddenly, a red glow of a wheel was heading straight toward Abomasnow.

"Nape!" Infernape scored a direct hit against Abomasnow and sent it back several feet on the ground.

"Abomasnow!" Tyler yelled in horror at his fallen pokemon.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle. The fifth round goes to Ash Ketchum!"

'Wow, that was fast.' Ash admitted to himself with confidence.

"Go, Drapion!" Tyler yelled while throwing the pokeball.

"Dra!"

"Let the match begin!"

"Drapion use toxic spikes!"

"Dra!" Dozens of spikes were sent in every direction on the ground, trapping Infernape in a cornered circle.

"Now Drapion, use Poison Fang!" Infernape couldn't dodge it, but put it's arm up to defend it. Drapion clamped down on Infernape's arm and injected poison.

"Infernape, recover and use close combat!"

"Nape!" Infernape jumped in front of Drapion and delivered hundreds of punishing blows to it and knocked it to the ground.

"Dra!"

"Now, finish it off with mach punch!"

"Nape!" Infernape charged it's attack and launched a punch directly at Drapion. Drapion closed it's eyes and prepared for the hit, but just as the punch was about to hit Drapion, Infernape fainted. The poison had taken it's affect.

"Infernape!" Ash yelled with worry at Infernape.

"Infernape is unable to battle! The sixth round goes to Drapion!"

"Return, Infernape." Ash returned Infernape back in it's pokeball and placed the ball on his waist.

"Who should I choose?"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Sorry, Pikachu. I want to save you for the final match."

"Pika..." Pikachu accepted the decision sadly.

Ash thought hard for a minute.

"I know!" He grabbed a ball from his waist. "I choose you, Lucario!" Lucario jumped out of the ball and landed on the ground silently.

'I'm ready to battle, Master!' Lucario said to Ash telepathically.

"Let the match continue!"

"Drapion, use cross poison!"

"Dra!" Drapion charged it's attack toward Lucario.

"Lucario, use extremespeed to dodge than use dragon pulse."

Lucario easily dodged the attack and released a large, powerful blast at Drapion.

"Dra!" Drapion yelled as it was knock unconscious by the powerful blast.

Lucario landed gracefully on it's feet and looked at Ash with a smile.

'To easy.' He joked with Ash.

"Good job, Lucario!" Ash replied back.

"Return, Drapion!" He place him back in his ball. "Go, Salamence!"

"Mence!" Salamence roared loud, trying to intimidate Lucario. It didn't work.

'Bring it on, Lizard boy!' This mad Salamence furious.

"Let the match continue!"

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!"

"Mence!" Salamence flew so high up that no one could see him. Only when he glowed from the powerful charge was he visible.

Ash stared up in the air and smiled.

"Lucario, charge up aura sphere!"

'Yes, Master!' Lucario nodded. He stomped his feet a foot in the ground to hold him in place. Lucario place his hand's together and formed a large, very powerful ball of energy. Salamence dived down and Lucario prepared for it.

"Mence!" Salamence yelled as he was inches from colliding with Lucario.

"Master!" Lucario yelled as he released the ball of energy that collided with Salamence. It was so powerful, the blast sent Salamence back several hundred feet in the air. Salamence fell hard to the ground moments later.

"Salamence is unable to battle! The winner of the semi-final round is Ash Ketchum!" The reef tried to yell over the already cheering crowd,

"Lucario!" Lucario turned around and was tackled with a large hug by his trainer. "You were great, Lucario! Thank you!"

'Don't thank me, Master. Your the one that trained me.' Ash looked Lucario in the eye. "It was all you my friend and please don't call me Master. Just call me Ash."

Lucario bowed.

"Yes, Master." Ash could only sigh at his friends manners and professional appearance.

With his Pikachu and Lucario following him, Ash exited the arena, leaving a cheering crowd behind him.

"Yes! Ash I knew you could do it!" May said while jumping for joy over Ash's victory that she had just watched on T.V. "Leave it for Ash to capture such a powerful pokemon like Lucario." She walked over to her bed and laid down.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow." She admitted to herself. 'I'm going to see my Ash tomorrow. I hope he'll agree to stay at my house for a couple of months.' She wished with a big heart as she slowly let sleep take over her.

"I wonder where Dawn and Brock are?" He asked Lucario and Pikachu. Both shrugged.

"Ash!" He turned around and saw Dawn running toward him. 'Oh no. Not again.' Ash thought while bracing himself for the tight hug to come. He was almost knock off his feet.

"I knew you'd when Ash! Just one more to go!" She buried her face in his chest. "Dawn." He managed to get out. She looked up at him. "Yes, Ash?"

"Your hurting me." She released her grip, reluctantly, and apologized several times with the biggest blush on her face. Lucario grinned.

'It seems that you have a mate courting for you, Master.' He used his telepathic bond with Ash to tell him.

"What do you mean, Lucario?" He asked, dense as ever.

'You see, Master. When a mate likes another mate, he or she does...'(The reason I didn't write down what he said next is because this is a T rated story.) He described with great details.

"Lucario! Don't ever tell me that again!" Dawn gave Ash a questioning look. "What did he say, Ash." She asked him.

Ash couldn't tell her what he really said.

"Nothing. Just a very bad joke." Dawn stared at him with a little disbelieve, but shrugged it off. "Okay. Good night, Ash. Sleep well you have to rest up for the big day in four days." She smiled at him and walked down the hallway to her room. When she was out of sight, Ash glared at Lucario.

'What, Master? I was just telling you what I was told when I was a younger.' He reasoned with Ash.

Ash placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "That's alright, Lucario. Just don't ever say it again. Now come on. It's time to go to bed." Ash looked down at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu.

"Pika (yawn..)." He replied.

"Than let's go and Lucario you can stay out of your pokeball tonight." Lucario bowed to Ash at hearing this. "I'm honored, Master."

Ash could only let out a small chuckle. He walked toward his room, ready to relax for the next four days. Right now, he was the happiest trainer on earth. If only he knew that tomorrow he would feel even happier.

**Fallout96: Well, what did you think of that? That was my first pokemon battle and it was hard work. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed it. The next update will be coming soon! See you than! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Victory Love

Chapter 2

Fun and Relaxation (sort of)

**Fallout96: This is the most fun I've ever had writing a story. As this story comes along, Ash will face love, glory, and opportunities of a lifetime. Read it all here with each new chapter! I hope you like it!**

The sun over the ocean was just rising. A single boat soon appeared over the horizon and quickly docked at the Sinnoh Championship Competition harbor. One beautiful, full of excitement girl walked off the boat and slowly made her way up the dock.

'I can't wait to see Ash! I wonder exactly how much he's changed. What I'm I talking about? I followed all his gym battles and competitions on television.' She continued her walk until she came to the front Championship visitation.

"Excuse me. Where can I find Ash Ketchum?" May asked the clerk at the front desk.

"One moment please." The clerk searched through the computer. "Ah! Ash Ketchum the finalist. Why do you want to see him?"

"I want to be there for him when he wins and..." May started to blush " I really want to see him."

The clerk caught sight of the blush and smiled. "He's in room 125 on the third floor." May raced up the stairs at one hundred miles per hour to see Ash. Soon, she reached the reached the third floor and walked down the hallway until she found room 125.

'This is it. I'm finally going to see him.' She began to knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Ash suddenly woke up from a knock on the door. Lucario and Pikachu also were woken up by it. "I wonder who that could be?" Ash walked toward the door and turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

"Ash!" May yelled as she tackled Ash to the ground with a hug. "May!" Ash embraced her. "Ash, it's so good to see you!" She rubbed her face into Ash's chest. "I've missed you too, May!" They just laid there hugging each other for minutes until...

"Excuse me. I'm I interrupting something?" Ash and May looked up to see Dawn staring angrily at them. They both immediately got up, faces beet-red.

"Sorry!" They said in unison to each other.

"So, May, what brings you here?" Dawn said with a fake sweet smile. May knew it was fake, but Ash didn't notice.

"I'm here to cheer Ash on when he wins the championship and have some fun!" She sent a wink to Ash as she finished her explanation. Ash blushed. May than stared at Ash for several seconds.

"Ash, when did you get so tall." She asked while comparing her height and his.

"I don't know. I guess I just finally grew." May's eyes went wide. "And your voice is so deep now and you've become even more handsomer!" 'If that was possible.' Ash blushed at all the compliments.

"Thanks, May. And you look like you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." 'More like gorgeous.' May blushed at the returned compliment.

Dawn looked on in disgust and decided to change the subject. "If you two are done flirting, why don't we go get some breakfast?" As if on cue, both May and Ash's stomach growled at the same time.

"I guess were both just a little bit hungry." Ash joked. May grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him toward the stairs. "Come on, Ash! There's a restaurant right across the street!" She yelled while they both ran downstairs. Dawn slowly began to walk behind them. 'Ash has never returned a hug to me like that. Does he have feelings for May, because I KNOW that May has feelings for Ash. I guess I'll have to step my game up.'

"So, Ash, what are your plans after you win the Sinnoh Championship?" May asked while biting into her sandwich.

Ash took a big gulp of his soda. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out after I win." 'Yes! He doesn't have anything planned!' May suppressed a yell for joy. "Would you like to spend a few months at the Petalburg Gym with me and the rest of my family?" 'Please sat yes.'

Ash looked up at his shoulder toward Pikachu.

"It's alright with me. How about you, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika!"

Ash turned around and looked at Lucario.

"How about you, Lucario." Lucario stood up and bowed in front of Ash. 'I would be honored to accompany you, Master.' Lucario looked over at May. 'Your mate seems to be happy about your decision.' Ash turned and could see the happiest smile on May.

"Great, Ash! We'll have a fun time!" 'He said yes!'

"What about me?" Ash turned around to see Dawn with a sad face. "Don't worry, Dawn. After a few months I'll come stay at Twinleaf town with you a month." Dawn's eyes glowed with happiness. "That will be great, Ash!"

May wasn't so happy with that idea, but felt better that Ash would be staying longer with her and first.

"Excuse me. Are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash turned around to see a blond-haired girl with a picture and pen. "Yes, can I help." She placed the picture in Ash's hand with the pen. "Could I have your autograph please?" Ash realized that it was a picture of him and Lucario, standing together on a battle arena. "Sure."

Ash signed the picture and gave it back to her. The girl squealed with joy. "Thank you! I hope you win the championship!" She walked away.

"Well that was weird." Ash said while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Not really, Ash. People all over the world are watching the Sinnoh championship. I should know, I watched you everyday on T.V." May blushed at what she just said.

"So you...been watching me win all this time." Ash grew a blush while saying this.

May scooted closer to Ash. "Of course, I love watching you battle, Ash." 'I love just seeing you.'

Ash placed his arm around May's waist and their faces started to come closer until there lips were mere inches from each others. Suddenly, a sandwich was thrown in between them. "Do you want another sandwich, Ash!" Dawn yelled, trying to cover up her real reason of interrupting their moment. Ash and May both realized what they were about to do and turned away from each other, blushing furiously while doing so.

"Excuse me. Are you Ash Ketchum?" A man in a suit walked up to them.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Scott and I would like to ask a favor from you." He asked with strange politeness. "We would like for you to do a photo shoot for the cover of our magazine Trainers."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course, I'd love to!"

"Great!" Scott looked over at May. "And would your girlfriend like to pose with you?" Ash and May blushed hard.

"She's not my girlfriend, but I'm sure she'd like to come with us though." May smiled. "I'd love too!" May got up and followed Ash and Scott. Dawn was left there at the table alone. 'I wish they would have asked me.' she continued to eat her sandwich.

**Fallout96: I hope all of you liked that chapter. I know you probably think that Dawn will end up very sad at the end, but you might be in for a surprise. More characters will come into the chapter and later will prove me right. See you than! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Victory Love

Chapter 3

Old Friends (or something more)

**Fallout96: More feelings between Ash and May will arise soon. And watch as Ash's fame grows everyday with each new win. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Okay, now pose with Lucario, Ash!" The photographer yelled while positioning his camera.

'Would that be alright with you, Master?' Ash looked over and could see Lucario waiting for a response. Ash smiled. "Of course, Lucario, and please stop calling me 'master'. Just call me Ash."

Lucario bowed.

'Yes, Master Ash.' Ash could never get it through Lucario's head that they were friends, not Master and Servant.

"Now, Ash, hold a pokeball in your hand and Lucario, stand next to Ash!" They did what the photographer ordered. "Great! Now just a few more!"

May watched on in awe.

'Wow, Ash has really grown since I last saw him.' A blush crept over her face. 'And he said I was beautiful.'

"Excuse me, Miss?"

May looked up to see the photographer in front of her.

"Would you like to be in a picture with Ash for the magazine?" May grew with excitement. "Yes!" She stood next to Ash.

"Now, you two hold hands." Ash hesitated, but May immediately grabbed his hand like it was know problem. Ash couldn't help but blush. "Both of you hold up a pokeball with your free hand and smile." They did as they were told and the picture was taken.

"That was perfect! This is definitely going in the magazine." He walked over to Ash and May and shook their hands. "Thanks for all your help. Accept this as a token of are appreciation!" He handed them each 5000 poke dollars.

"Thanks!" They both said in unison and walked away,

"So, Ash, what are you going to do with your money?"

Ash turned and looked at her.

"Probably by some new clothes. These are all torn and dirty." May grabbed Ash's hand. "Than why don't we both go shopping, Ash. You could find something and I will tell you how you look!" A blush started to form on her face. "And could you do the same for me?"

Ash smiled.

"Sure, May! That sounds fun!" May's eyes lite up with happiness. "Great now let's go! She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest store.

As they walked into the store, May started to look around for something that Ash could wear. "How about this, Ash?" Ash turned around and could see May holding a sleeveless, blue and black jacket with a short sleeve gray t-shirt to go under. "That looks great! Let me go change will quick." Ash ran into the changing room with the clothes in hand.

May continued to look around for something for her to wear.

"I wonder which dress that Ash would like the most? Maybe I could try..." She didn't finish her sentence as she found the most beautiful dress in the store. "I have to try this on!" She grabbed the dress and quickly ran into the changing room.

Several Minutes Later...

"What's taking May so long?" Ash wondered as he continued to look through the vast amount of clothes in the store.

"Ash, how do I look?" Ash turned around and nearly had a heart attack. May had on a strapless, red dress that ended at her knees.

"I...you...look...beautiful." Ash had a hard time getting the sentence out as he realized that the dress hugged May's perfect curves tightly.

May blushed.

"And you look handsome yourself, Mr. Ketchum." Ash blushed at the complement.

"You know, Ash. Why don't we go out to dinner? Since were already dressed up nice.

Ash's stomach growled.

"That would be a great idea!" They both laughed.

"But I don't know any good restaurants around here." May walked over to Ash and traced a circle on his chest. "Don't worry about that, Ashy. I know one close by."

Ash was now blushing furiously and could barely get out a word.

"Okay." May grabbed Ash's arm and began to pull him toward the restaurant.

"Where could they be! It's one in the morning!" Dawn yelled in frustration as she patiently waited for Ash and May in the lobby. 'I bet their having fun right now.' Her face began to sank.

Suddenly, the door opened to the lobby. Dawn looked up and could Ash's arm around May and May's arms wrapped around Ash's chest.

"Where have you two been! It's late!" Dawn said with all the jealousy in world.

May looked at Dawn.

"Sorry, Dawn. After Ash and I posed for that magazine we were given a ton of money for it, so we decided to do a little shopping. Than afterward we had dinner together." May said with the sweetest smile.

"Yeah and we had a great time!" Ash added while smiling at May.

Dawn was outraged by all she heard, but managed to keep her cool and change the subject.

"So, I guess you'll be going back to your hotel now? Right, May?" Dawn asked, hoping she was right.

May frowned.

"Oh my God! I forgot to get a hotel room. Now what will I do?" She started to panic.

Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, May. You can just sleep in my room tonight." May almost fainted when she head this. She gave Ash a tight hug. "Thanks, Ash! Your the best! Race you to the room!" She bolted upstairs toward the room and Ash followed. Dawn was left in the lobby alone.

'That actually made a reason for her to stay here. And they're sleeping in the same room together!' Dawn slowly made her way up to her own room.

"Ash, I'm going into the bathroom to change." 'Time to make him blush a little.' "No peeking." She winked at him which caused Ash to blush.

Ash soon laid down on the bed and scooted far to the left, so May would have enough room. 'I can't believe I'm going to share the same bed with, May.' Ash's thoughts betrayed him as he could feel something in his lower region start to become hard.

"I'm ready for bed, Ash!" Ash looked over and see May in a very short blouse that barely went past her waist. Of course she had underwear on too.

Ash tried to hide his blush as best he could. Suddenly, he felt May snuggle up to him from behind and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Uhm, May?"

"Yes, Ash?" She said with a soft, innocent voice.

Ash actually started to feel comfortable with the position. He could feel May hugging tightly against his back and he loved it.

"Never mind. Good night, May." He slowly let his eyes close.

"Good night, Ashy." 'My love.' Both of them soon let sleep take over them and within minutes were sound asleep.

Dawn opened the door a little bit and couldn't believe what she was seeing. May was snuggling up to Ash and he allowed it. The most Dawn hated seeing was the smile on May's face as she slept. 'I'll tell him how I feel after he wins the championship. I just hope he isn't taking by than.' She silently closed the door and walked back to her room.

**Fallout96: The next chapter will see the confirmation of a romance and the creation of a new one. It will be full of love, drama, and pokemon battles. See you than! Review please!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Victory Love

Chapter 4

Love

**Fallout96: A romance will become official, two friends will hatch a desperate plan, and a love will be tested. What will happen? Find out! I hope you like it!**

Dawn was sitting in the lobby, reading the new edition to Trainer magazine. The picture on the front would break her heart into a million pieces.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I mean they're practically all over each other." Dawn placed the magazine back on the table, she couldn't stand to read it anymore.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to know where May Maple is?" Dawn turned around and recognized who it was.

"Drew?"

"Dawn? Oh, sorry. I didn't recognize you from behind."

"That's okay, Drew. Now, you wanted to see May?" A blush grew over Drew's face. "Yeah. I have something important to tell her." Dawn knew what this meant. "So, where is May staying?"

"She's in room 125, but..." Her head stared down at the floor. Drew looked at her with curiosity. "But what?"

Dawn sighed.

"Ash is staying in the same room with her."

"What!" Drew yelled out.

"And in the same bed." Dawn soon added and could see that Drew's face was turning white. He sat down in the chair with disbelief. Dawn sat down next to him.

"Listen, Drew, I know you like May a lot and I love Ash so much, but those two have been extremely close lately." Drew looked up at her. "Maybe, maybe they're just being friends." Drew was trying to reassure himself more than Dawn.

"Drew, look at this." She handed him the magazine.

Drew stared at the cover for several seconds and could feel tears start to well up. The cover on the magazine showed Ash and May holding hands and at the bottom it said "The Power Couple."

"I...I can't believe it. I should of seen this coming though. She would talk about Ash all the time when we were in Johto and she watched everyone of his matches." He felt his heart sink with every realization.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming down the steps. They both looked over and could see it was Ash and May.

"Hey, Dawn. Hey, Drew?" Ash was surprised to see Drew here. May looked over and could see it was indeed Drew. "Hey, Drew." That was all she said to even acknowledge that he was there. Personally, he was hoping for a hug. "Sorry we can't chat, but..." A blush crept over May's face. "Ash, has asked me out on a date." Ashes face started to blush.

(Flashback)

Ash woke up from the harsh sunlight hitting his eyes. The late night he had yesterday, wore him out. Ash he shifted in the bed he noticed something soft was wrapped in his arms.

"Ma..." He had to muzzle his own voice. He didn't want wake May up. Suddenly, May stirred in her sleep.

"Oh, Ash..." She tightened her hold on Ash's chest while mumbling in her sleep. Ash's face immediately grew a huge blush. 'She dreams about me? I wonder what the dream is about." He listened in to May's mumbling.

"Ash, don't ever leave me, please. I love you!" She woke up out of her sleep and could see Ash staring at her. A blush grew over her face.

"Ash, did you hear anything while I was sleeping?" She was silently hoping he did.

Ash scratched the back of his head. He looked into May's deep, blue eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her. "Yes, May, I did." She got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I understand if you don't return my feelings." She felt the tears of rejection fall down her face.

"May." Ash placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and could see a look of compassion on his face. "Ash?"

"May, how do you know that I don't return the feelings." May's eyes lite up with hope. "Does that mean that you..." Ash placed a finger on her lips. "Yes. May Maple, I love you too." Her heart started racing at light speed.

"Oh, Ash!" She placed her arms around his neck and brought him in for a long, passionate kiss. He quickly returned the kiss and for several minutes, they both explored each others mouth. They finally parted from lack of oxygen.

"That was..."

"Amazing." May finished the sentence for both of them. Ash smiled.

"Listen, May, I love you, so I want to do something nice for you. May Maple, will you go out on a date with me?"

May smiled.

"I would love too, Ash Ketchum."

"Great! I know the perfect spot where we can go. Just give me a few minutes to get changed." And with that, he ran in the bathroom. After he shut the door, May let out a squeal of joy. 'Ash loves me and is taking me out on a date! Maybe we'll get married soon!' She light out a happy sigh at the thought. "Oh, I better get ready myself." She began to get herself ready.

Outside the window, on a tree, two pokemon enjoyed the romantic scene they just saw.

"Pika, Pika!" Lucario looked over at Pikachu.

'That's right. I knew they would get together. From the first time I saw May, I knew that Master loved her.'

"Pika, Pika?"

"Sorry, Pikachu. Just because it's a happy moment, doesn't mean you get out of our bet."

Pikachu looked down.

"Pika, Pika."

"That's right. The bet was that you said that Master and May would get together after the competition, and I said they would get together before the competition. So I win the wager.

"Pika."

"Yes, now I get to fight in the finals in the last battle tomorrow. Master and I will when it all." Lucario smiled at his win and the thought of him and his Master winning the Sinnoh Championship together.

(End of Flashback)

"Yeah, I finally worked up the courage to ask her out." Ash and May smiled at each other. "Anyway, we'll be gone for awhile, so don't wait up for us. Bye!" May added while her and Ash, hand and hand, walked out the lobby.

"Did you see that? They're together now!" Drew yelled with anger as he pounded against the table.

"We can't give up hope! Maybe, maybe we could figure out a plan to make them love us." Drew looked at Dawn with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Dawn sighed.

"I mean, think of a way to get them separated."

"Great idea! What's the plan." Drew walked closer to Dawn. They began to formulate a plan to make Ash and May theirs.

"Well, this is it." Ash said while pointing to the beautiful lake.

May's eyes sparkled from the sun on the water.

"It's beautiful, Ash."

"Just like you, May." May turned to Ash and tears welled up in her eyes. "May, are you okay?"

May looked into Ash's eyes.

"I'm fine, Ash. It's just, ever since I first met you, I've wanted this for so long. And now that I have it, I feel so happy I could just cry." Ash pulled her in for a hug when she began to cry again. "You know, May, I feel the exact same way."

"You do, Ash?"

"Of course." They both motioned for May to sit down with him on the hill. She sat in his lap and held on to his chest. "May, your the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and the most kind. You helped me win the Battle Frontier and you've helped me to get this far in the Sinnoh Championship." He pulled out a ribbon cut in half. "Before each battle I always hold this to my heart and think of you."

May pulled out the other half of the ribbon.

"I do the same thing before each contest." They placed the ribbons together and made it a whole. "It's just like our hearts, Ash." Ash smiled and stared for several seconds into May's eyes. "I love you, May." May brought her face within a inch of Ash's. "I love you too, Ash." They both closed the distance between their lips and entered a deep kiss. To them it was just like heaven when they kissed. Their make-out session would last for hours and they would barely take any break from it. For love, nothing else mattered but the one you love.

**Fallout96: Yep, Ash and May are finally a official couple. I wonder what Dawn and Drew are planning. And will Ash win the Sinnoh Championship? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Victory Love

Chapter 5

The Big Match

**Fallout96: This is it! The big match! Will Ash win the Sinnoh Championship and will his relationship with May withstand what plan that Dawn and Drew have for them. Read to find out! I hope you like it!**

"This is it, Pikachu!" Ash looked over at Pikachu, than at Lucario, "You ready too, Lucario?" Lucario bowed like he always did. 1I am, Master!'

"Ash!" Ash turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend, of two days, running up to him. She stopped in front of Ash and pulled him into a long kiss. When they finally parted, May brought him into a tight hug.

"I would say good luck, Ash, but you don't need it." They stared into each others eyes. "I love you, May." May smiled at Ash. "I love you too, Ash. Do your best!" And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried to the stands to watch him.

'Master?'

Ash turned and smiled at Lucario.

"Yes, Lucario?"

"Are you two going to mate soon? Because I can sense it in both of you that it will happen soon."

"Lucario! We just started dating. I don't think were ready for that yet!"

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu said somethings to Ash that would pass the T-rating on this fanfic, so I won't write what he said.

"Where the hell did you learn that type of dirty language from. And I don't think May would appreciate you talking about her body like that!"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said with a sly grin.

"I know she has perfect curves, a beautiful face,...and the most perfect legs and...Wait stop making me think like that, Pikachu! We have a battle to when." He snapped himself out of his private thoughts and made his way to the battle arena, Lucario and his Pikachu right behind him.

"Okay, than you will comfort May and we both end up with what we want. You got it, Drew?"

Drew nodded.

"Yes, I do. That's a nice plan you put together." Dawn couldn't help but let a little blush creep over her face. Drew looked over and could see May coming. "She's coming, Dawn!" He whispered to her and they both sat there, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey Dawn and Drew!" She greeted them while sitting down next to Dawn.

Dawn smiled at May.

"So, you ready to watch Ash win?" May gave her a thumbs up. "Always. My Ash will beat them! Oh, quiet! The match is about to begin!" May turned her full attention to the arena.

"Now, the final round in the Sinnoh Championship will now begin!" The crowd cheered wildly at hearing this from the announcer. "We have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, including May, who probably could be heard over the whole crowd. "Win this, Ash!" Ash heard this and waved at May. "And Curtis Williams from Viridian City! Now, let the match begin!"

"Go, Hippowdon!" Curtis yelled while throwing the pokeball.

"Don!" The huge, ground pokemon yelled with confidence.

"Go, Torterra!" Ash threw the pokeball.

"Tor!"

"Hippowdon, use Take Down!" Curtis ordered his pokemon.

"Don!" Hippowdon charged up an attack and used the sand to build up pressure. Than, suddenly, it launched itself at Torterra.

"Torterra, use Harden!" Torterra complied and began to harden up it's entire body for the attack.

"Tor!" Hippowdon collided with Torterra and they both were pushing with all their strength. Torterra finally pushed Hippowdon several meters away.

"Great, Torterra, now use Wood Hammer!"

"Tor!" Torterra glowed with a bright, green light and charged at lighting speed toward Hippowdon. A direct hit.

"Don!" Hippowdon cringed with pain while being sent spiraling out of the arena, and into the wall.

"Hippowdon!" Curtis yelled at his pokemon when he realized he was unconscious.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle! The winner of round one goes to Torterra!" The crowd cheered with excitement. Ash looked up and could see May waving at him. Ash waved back and was blown a kiss by May. Ash felt a blush grow on his face, but quickly shook it off for the battle to come.

"Go, Magmortar!"

"Mag!"

"Let the match continue!" The announcer yelled.

"Magmortar, use Fireblast!"

"Mag!" A huge fire ball launched toward Torterra.

"Torterra, use Earthquake, than Harden!"

"Tor!" Torterra used Earthquake to launch itself over the Fireblast and used Harden. Now, it's whole body was heading straight for Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Smokescreen!"

"Mag!" A huge amount of smoke filled the arena and Torterra missed Magmortar.

"Torterra! Watch out. He could be anywhere!" The smoke soon began to clear and Ash's eyes went wide. "Torterra, behind you!"

"Hyperbeam!" Torterra turned around, but it was too late. Magmortar hit Torterra straight on, and knocked him out.

"Torterra!" Ash yelled as he watched his pokemon faint and fall to the ground.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Round two goes Magmortar!"

Ash withdrew his Torterra and sent out his next pokemon.

"Go, Staraptor!"

"Star!" Staraptor yelled as it took to the sky.

"Let the match continue!"

"Staraptor, use Double Team!"

"Star!" A dozen clones of Staraptor appeared all over the arena.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower on all of them!"

"Mag!" A giant flame stretched across the entire arena, destroying every clone until...

"Star!" Staraptor cried out in pain at the burn mark on it's wing.

"Staraptor!" Ash cried out to his injured pokemon.

"Now, use Hyperbeam!"

"Mag!" Magmortar charged up a powerful beam and launched a successful hit on Staraptor.

"Star!" It yelled as it fell to the ground.

"Staraptor!"

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The third round goes to Magmortar!"

"Staraptor, return!" Ash withdrew Staraptor back into it's ball. "You did great. Take a long rest." Ash looked up at Pikachu.

"You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to the arena.

"Let the match continue!"

"Pikachu, use Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu moved across the field at lighting speed until it completely disappeared.

"Where did it go!" Curtis yelled as he looked across the arena for any sign of Pikachu.

Ash let a smile creep across his voice.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Pikachu's tail glowed gray and hit Magmortar in the chest.

"Mag!" Magmortar fell to the ground unconscious.

"Magmortar!"

"Magmortar is unable to battle! The fourth round goes to Pikachu!"

"Yeah! Great job, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu returned the complement, while Curtis threw out his next pokemon.

"Go, Gliscor!"

"Cor!"

"Let the match continue!"

"Gliscor, use Night Slash!"

"Cor!" Gliscor flew up high and dived down toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Agility!"

"Pika!" Pikachu dodged the attack easily.

"Gliscor, use X-scissor!"

"Cor!" Suddenly, Pikachu was hit by a powerful slash, but was still in the fight.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked, concerned for his well-being.

"Pika!"

Ash smiled.

"Good! Now use ThunderBolt!"

"Pika!" A huge surge of electricity shot straight at Gliscor and hit him.

"Cor!" Gliscor stood there, unable to move from being paralyzed.

"Now, Pikachu, finish it off with Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu charged up electricity to a critical point and blasted toward Gliscor. Within two seconds, Pikachu had hit Gliscor and knocked him unconscious to the ground.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! The fifth round goes to Pikachu!" The crowd cheered wildly for a whole minute. Ash looked up and could see May waving and smiling at him. This made him even more driven to winning the Championship.

"Go, Aggron!" The giant pokemon appeared in front of Pikachu.

"Ron!"

"Let the match continue!"

"Aggron, use Iron Head!"

"Ron!" Aggron's head glowed gray and aimed at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge!" He yelled, but it was too late. Pikachu was hit directly and sent back several feet, but recovered shortly after.

"How you feeling, Pikachu?" He asked as he could see the limb Pikachu had.

Pikachu turned around and gave Ash and thumbs up.

"Time to finish this, Aggron. Use Take Down!"

"Ron!" Aggron used all it's strength and charged forward at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu charged up it's remaining electricity and launched forward at Aggron.

"Pika/Ron!" They both collided with each other and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled while he tried desperately to see Pikachu in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Aggron could be seen, both were fainted and on the ground.

"Pikachu and Aggron are unable to battle! The sixth round is a tie! And, due to tradition of the Sinnoh Championship, the seventh round is always the final one and it will be in this year's Championship. So, trainers, pick your pokemon wisely."

Ash looked over at Lucario.

"You ready, Lucario?"

'Yes, Master!' He yelled as he jumped into the arena.

"Go, Machamp!" Curtis yelled as his final choice.

"Champ!"

"Let the final round begin,"

"Machamp, use Dynamic Punch!"

"Champ"! Machamp charged up it's right arm and aimed it toward Lucario.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!"

'Yes, Master!' Lucario charged it's right arm and aimed it toward a charging Machamp. Their fists both collided, sending them back several feet.

"Great job canceling it out Lucario! Now, use Extremespeed!"

'Yes, Master!' Lucario disappeared instantly from the lighting speed and landed a direct hit on Machamp.

"Machamp!" Curtis yelled in horror as his pokemon was hit hard.

"Finish it up with Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charged up a powerful, blue orb and threw it at Machamp. Machamp tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The blast sent him into the arena wall and outside the ring.

"No, Machamp!"

"Machamp is unable to battle! That means Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Championship!" The crowd cheered wildly and May ran down the stairs of the arena toward Ash, but was confused when Dawn ran right past her.

'Why is Dawn in such a hurry?'

Her question was soon answered as she saw Dawn bring Ash into a long kiss. Ash tried to pull away, but Dawn held onto him tight. May couldn't believe what she was seeing and ran out of the arena. Ash pushed Dawn away and ran after May.

"May wait!" He yelled while following her.

Drew walked down toward Dawn, who was still feeling fuzzy from the forceful kiss she gave Ash.

"What do we do now?" Drew asked Dawn.

Dawn smiled.

"We follow them and when May doesn't forgive Ash, you comfort her and I will comfort Ash." They nodded at each other and ran after the troubled couple.

**Fallout96: Will May forgive Ash, will Dawn and Drew's plan work, find out in the next chapter! I will see you than! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Victory Love

Chapter 6

A Love Too Strong

**Fallout96: When we last left the story, Dawn had kissed Ash in a attempt to make May end their relationship. Will it work or can they fix this? Find out! I hope you like it!**

"May! May!" Ash yelled in all directions as he desperately tried to find May. He couldn't believe what Dawn had just done and was plenty mad at her, but finding May was more important.

"May, where are you?" He yelled, but this time he could hear crying from the other side of bushes. He looked over and could see a crying May.

"May?"

May looked up at him and turned away from him.

"Go away!" She yelled at him.

From a short distance away, Dawn and Drew watched the whole scene.

"See? Our plan is working." Dawn whispered to Drew.

"When do I comfort May?"

"When Ash finally gives up and walks away." She said with a somewhat evil grin.

"May, just hear me out, okay?"

May turned back and faced Ash. He sat down next to her and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"May, you no I didn't kiss Dawn. She just ran up to me and kissed me. I wasn't a willing participate in it." Ash thought his words had failed when May didn't answer him, but felt different once she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Ash, I knew it was Dawn's fault. It was just the sight of another girl kissing you that made me upset!"

Ash brought her in for a tight hug.

"You never have to worry about that, May." He held her chin up so that they were at eye level. "Listen May, I love you more than anything in this world and the last thing I would want to do is to hurt you." After hearing this, May brought Ash in for a very long and deep kiss.

Dawn watched in horror as her plan had completely backfired. Without hesitation, she ran towards the couple, with Drew following her.

"No! You were supposed to come to me!" Ash and May looked up to see an angry Dawn looking down at them.

Ash and May stood up together.

"Dawn, I love May and nothing you could do would ever change that." Ash said with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

Dawn let tears fall down her cheek.

"But I love you, Ash, and you and I would be together if she never came!" Dawn yelled as she fell to the ground on her knees. Drew than decided it was his turn to talk.

"May, I love you and I would have told you sooner if you would've stayed in Johto. Please, please return the feelings." Drew begged her.

May shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but I love Ash more than anything else in this world and you'll have to realize that." May gave him an answer as she wrapped her arms around Ash's chest.

"Both of you have to realize that we love each other and that will never stop. May, we should give them some time to think things through." May nodded to Ash and they walked away from the scene.

Drew looked down at Dawn.

"Dawn, we have to get over them and move on." He said as he tried to help her up. Dawn continued to cry. "But I love Ash and he doesn't return my feelings. No one loves me in this world." Drew immediately brought her into a hug which left Dawn confused.

"Dawn, that's not true, because...I care about you." Dawn stared at Drew for several seconds, until, what seemed like gravity, pulled both of them into a kiss. The new couple sat there on the street, enjoying the new found they had for each other.

One Week Later...

"I still can't believed that Dawn liked me." Ash said as he continued to walk, while polishing his recently won Sinnoh cup. May turned to Ash.

"Ash, I can think of about ten girls that have crushes on you."

Ash turned to May with a questioning face.

"I didn't know that I was quiet the heart stealer." He joked. May stopped walking and stood in front of Ash. "You know how I already knew you were a heart stealer, Ash?" May brought him into a long and passionate kiss. When they separated, Ash smiled. "How did you know?" She buried her face in his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Because you already stole my heart long ago.". They embraced each other into another deep kiss.

'I told you she had a crush long ago. Pay up, Pikachu!" Lucario said to Pikachu as he stuck his hand out in front of him.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu whispered some bad language under his breathe as he handed Lucario five pokeblock. "Pika, Pika!" Lucario looked at Pikachu.

'Is that a bet, Pikachu?'

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. Lucario and Pikachu shook hands on it.

'Deal, I bet that Master and his mate won't last one month until they finally mate.'

"Pika, Pika."

'Oh, so you think they won't last a day?'

Pikachu smiled.

"Pika, Pika!"

'And what would make you think you could win that bet?'

Pikachu pointed behind Lucario. "Pika, Pika."

Lucario turned around and couldn't see Ash or May, only a single large tent.

'What makes you think there mating in there?'

"Pika, Pika."

Lucario listened carefully and could distinctly hear May cry out his Master's name. Lucario placed six pokeblock into Pikachu's hand and gave him an angry look.

'Fine, you win. I lost that bet.'

Pikachu laughed as he feasted on his newly won pokeblock and could only think one thing 'Ash is definitely not dense anymore.'

"Oh, May!"

Pikachu could hear Ash call out May's name from the tent.

'Definitely not dense!'

THE END...

**Fallout96: Well, Ash is definitely not dense anymore and Pikachu just won a bet. I have to admit, it was fun writing this story and I can tell you one thing. I will continue to write stories for a long time to come. I hoped you enjoyed this story! Review please!**


End file.
